Agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, are frequently used for soil preparation activities, in which high tractive power is used (e.g., when plowing). Power losses may occur during these strenuous soil preparation activities due to one or more reasons, such as slippage between the ground and the ground engaging device of the vehicle (e.g., any type of ground engaging means of the vehicle), and such as the rolling resistance of the ground engaging device. Examples of the ground engaging devices may include, but are not limited to, tires (such as pneumatic tires) and/or crawler tracks. These power losses can be influenced by varying a contact zone of the ground engaging device, wherein this can be achieved, for example, by changing the tire pressure and/or by adapting the ballasting of the agricultural vehicle. However, the adjustment of a suitable tire pressure and the selection of a corresponding vehicle ballasting are relatively complicated, even for an experienced operator. In this respect, it is frequently attempted to reduce the slippage between the ground and the ground engaging device of the vehicle in order to thereby reduce the power loss and to increase a so-called traction efficiency.
In order to assist the operator in selecting the corresponding ballasting, WO 2016/045868 A1 discloses a method and a system for selecting and displaying one of several ballasting options when an implement is mounted on the agricultural vehicle. In this case, the type of mounted implement defines operating ranges of up to three operating parameters such as, for example, the operating speed, the load of the mounted implement, or the propulsion engine power of the vehicle. An option is selected, among other things, dependent on a prevalence or probability of occurrence such that, for example, ballasting options close to threshold values are negligible. In this case, the tire pressure can be controlled dependent on the selected ballasting option.